Twelve Hour Honeymoon
by A.Boleyn
Summary: Twelve hours isn't long, but it's all they have. Danny reflects on his relationship with Lindsay and their future. Emo-fluff. Post-"Green Piece".


_Disclaimers:_ No characters, save the old man, are mine. No profit, etc etc.

_Author Note_: I have not written in about a year, so this is terrifying for me to post this story. I may continue this as a chapter fic or start a new one, I haven't decided yet. I've missed writing and even though I am not thrilled with the baby storyline, I still love DL as much as ever. :)

* * *

**Twelve Hour Honeymoon**

In a dark corner of the hallway they stood embracing, for at least ten minutes after the ceremony. Mac and Stella left after taking a few obligatory photos with their cell phones, understanding the couple's need to be alone.

As Danny held Lindsay tight, their bodies rocking slightly as they clung to each other, he was reminded of a similar moment over two years ago. After Lindsay had testified at the trial in Montana, he met her out in the hallway, where she had practically leapt into his arms. Just like that February morning, tonight he thought his heart was going to burst forth from his chest in an eruption of emotion.

"You realize what this means, don't you?" she whispered in his ear. "This is forever, Danny. No backing out. I meant every word of those vows."

"So did I," he assured her, rubbing her back. "I'll still be here when we are ninety and can't hear each other talk and are washing our dentures together every night before bed."

Her laugh was muffled against his shoulder. "Nothing would make me happier."

His only response was to kiss her again. Oh, he couldn't stop kissing her. He could kiss her and kiss her for days, he figured, never tiring of it. Right now the emotions were too strong, too varied to even begin to put words to them. Kissing was the best way he could express his feelings.

Lindsay pulled from him reluctantly, trying out the word so new on her tongue: "It's getting late… almost six o' clock. I want to go home with my husband now."

A chill ran down Danny's spine. _Husband and wife_. _Mr. and Mrs. Messer_, he thought. _For better or for worse. The Messer Family._ Even the idea of filing "married" on his taxes was a thrill. He was so happy that he almost couldn't recognize it, the rush of joy was still so new and he couldn't yet trust its validity. And those damn tears were threatening to spill over again.

He grabbed Lindsay's hand. "Let's go. Time for the honeymoon."

----

Back in his apartment, he stood at the stove waiting for the tea kettle to whistle. Lindsay had gone to the bedroom to start packing, and he had offered to make her some tea so he wouldn't have to watch her fill the suitcases. She hadn't moved into his place officially, but spent most nights there and her piles of belongings were fast accumulating and taking over drawers. He planned to empty her apartment for her while she was gone, then turn the key into her landlord. This was where she belonged now, it was already their home.

Danny had just dropped a tea bag into the mug when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. "I had to steal a few of your shirts to take with me," she confessed. "I can't fit into anything else to sleep in."

Secretly, he hoped the shirts were more to provide her with comfort that anything else. He knew that while she was gone, he would probably be sleeping with his head buried in her pillow. "How about a celebratory dinner?" he offered, handing her the tea. "I can whip us up some Belgian waffles." He knew she had a weakness for that dessert-like breakfast, topped with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Maybe later. That's not what I am craving right now." She set her mug down and pulled him close for yet another kiss.

"Mmm." It was all too bittersweet for him. "It's our last night together," he remarked sadly.

Lindsay pressed a finger to his lips, a soft smile on her face. "You're wrong. It's our _first_ night. The first night of the rest of our lives."

"I like the sound of that."

"Did you know," she began as she playfully trailed her fingers down his chest and over his stomach, "Henry VIII was able to have his fourth marriage to Anne of Cleves annulled, because the union was never consummated?"

Danny forced frown and tried to appear grave. "We should probably take care of that," he growled, tracing her collarbone with one finger. "We don't want there to be any doubts at all." Without another word, she took his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

Talking ceased as clothing was removed and tossed aside. The emotions they were feeling were so strong they needed a physical release. It was a little awkward, with the child they created between them, but they felt more connected than ever before. He knew she was shy about her new shape, but he couldn't get enough of touching her curves. No matter what she looked like on the outside, inside she was still Lindsay, his Lindsay, the woman he had always loved. Loving her so strongly made him feel alive.

It didn't take long before they had driven each other to a state of frantic need. The only sounds were of gasped breaths and urgent, whispered pleas. In the end, they together collapsed into a state of semi-consciousness, surrendering to the warm blanket of physical and mental exhaustion.

----

They arose around midnight, wrapping themselves in bath robes and venturing to the kitchen to make the waffles. Throughout the preparation and the meal, they rarely broke skin contact: a hand on an arm, lips on a cheek, toes on an ankle.

When they returned to bed, they slept huddled together, although Danny did not do much sleeping. He was savoring every tick of the clock, cherishing every moment he had left with Lindsay. Perhaps he was being selfish, he scolded himself. After all, he had in-laws now -– family who deserved some time with her too. This was a precious time and she should spend some time with her parents. He just didn't want to share her yet.

He leaned in and kiss her lips, delicately to prevent her from waking. He still tasted the syrup from their dinner, among her natural sweetness. It was scary to know that he couldn't live without someone, to know that he couldn't draw a breath if she wasn't in his life.

Stirring, Lindsay surveyed him through squinty eyes. "Mac is going to bust you for falling asleep at work tomorrow," she mumbled.

"I don't want to sleep. The sooner I fall asleep, the sooner you'll be leaving to go home."

Her fingers ventured from under the blanket to caress his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I can't call it 'going home'. Montana isn't my home anymore. This is."

"Yeah, you're right. This is home, for better or worse. I wish I could promise that it will be all _better_, and no _worse_, but I can't."

"No, you can't. That's the point. Whatever life throws our way, I'm going to be by your side. You have to understand that, Danny. There is no more running, because no matter what, I am going to be beside you unconditionally."

Danny took her hand and kissed it twice, shivering as he felt both grateful and undeserving at the same time.

"Now go to sleep," she commanded with a smirk, her own eyes closing once again.

----

Despite his best efforts at denying it, sleep over came Danny, and morning came far too soon. They were both quiet as they bustled about, getting ready while pushing sentiments aside, and he carried her suitcases downstairs.

Even the ride to the airport was nearly silent. Once there, they stood close together in the terminal, not saying much as they waited. Other passengers milled around, waiting as they chatted on cell phones and sipped lattes.

The intercom announcement was sharp and jarring: _"Now boarding, US Airways flight 318 non-stop to Helena."_

"That's me." Lindsay took a deep breath and gulped. "I love you, Danny."

He felt the familiar wetness pooling in his eyes. _Dammit_. "I love you, too."

The words were still hard to say, but he couldn't afford to let her forget his feelings, to ever question his devotion. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hard. "You're turning me into a big wuss, Mrs. Messer," he complained. He had cried more in the past day than he had in his entire life.

"Don't be sad. We had the best honeymoon ever, even if it was only twelve hours."

"We'll take another one someday. A real one." He changed the subject, tried to joke, to lighten the subject and hide his heartache. "Don't get eaten by a bear, you hear me?"

This indeed brought a laugh, and she hugged him. "Don't worry about that. They're hibernating this time of year."

"But I bet they'll be awfully hungry when they wake up." Playfully, he nipped her lower lip.

Once again, the intercom interrupted. _"Final call, all passengers for US Airways Flight 318 non-stop to Helena."_

"I really have to go now." Lindsay gave him one last kiss, and he reluctantly released her from his tight embrace.

"Call me when you land. Or every fifteen minutes." The lump in his throat threatened to burst, drowning him in a surge of loving grief.

She waved over her shoulder, smiling big, and called one last request. "Don't forget to put the crib together!"

All he could do was flash her the thumbs-up, then she disappeared from his sight.

For a few minutes he stood with his arms crossed, looking out the window. He watched until the plane begin to move and taxi towards the runway, but he couldn't bear to see it take off. His life, his world, his family was aboard that plane.

Retreating to the nearest men's restroom, he splashed cold water on his face, hoping to reduce the redness in his eyes. The door creaked open, and an older man entered. His rust-colored cardigan sweater barely buttoned over his protruding belly, and two curious eyes peered out from behind his thick glasses.

"I recognize that look," the man said gently. "Who you missing, son?"

Danny looked at this reflection in the mirror, then glanced down to his left hand, where the gleaming silver ring was still so new. "My wife."

"How long you been married?"

Danny laughed. "Oh, about fourteen hours now."

The man sighed knowingly. "No wonder you're so blue. Give it thirty years or so. By then, you'll be like me -- so happy to ship her off to see her sister in Florida." He chuckled. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had a night playing poker with the boys?"

_Thirty years_. It seemed crazy. "How did you do it? What do you do to stay together for that long?"

The man held up a finger, pointing at Danny. "You don't take each other for granted, that's what. Every morning when I woke up, even though I knew she would start nagging on me the minute her eyes opened, I thanked the good Lord for giving her to me and keeping her safe."

Danny wondered if it was a glimpse into his own future. Would he someday be the portly man in tacky clothing that smelled of mothballs, married so long that he couldn't remember his life before her? God, he wanted all that. The arguments over electric bills, Thanksgiving dinners ruined by burnt turkeys, caring for a sick child all night, watching gray hairs appear on each other. He just had to wait two weeks until she was back in his arms again.

But the older man wasn't finished. "And remember, she is always right. You are always wrong. And never forget her birthday or your anniversary, on pain of death."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Danny smiled as he took in all this wisdom. It occurred to him that although the distance between himself and Lindsay would be painful, it was also temporary. In the scheme of things, missing her for two short weeks would be a small price to pay, if he could have her for the rest of his life.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" he asked this new friend. "I don't have to be at work for another two hours."

The man glanced at his watch. "Well, I've got three hours before I hit the golf course. I've got lots of plans while the wife is away this week, you know." Then he winked. "But I could squeeze in time for some coffee, and give you a few more tips. Men have to stick together."

As the two men exited the restroom and walked to the airport café, Danny paused in front of the large windows and saw a plane taking to the skies and heading west. He didn't know for sure if it was Lindsay, but he felt it was. For now, his life was on pause. Perhaps that wasn't so bad; it was giving him time to prepare and learn and be grateful for the opportunity he was being given. Touching his wedding band, he quivered in anticipation of the moment she would return, and they could finally begin their lives together.

Watching the plane disappear into the clouds, he murmured softly, "Come home soon, you two."


End file.
